That's What We Are Destined For
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: A cold-hearted Prince meets a beautiful warm-hearted girl and became his friend. What will happen when he discovered that she was the Princess of their neighboring Kingdom that he despises and hates the most? Full summary inside.
1. PROLOGUE: The Beginning of the Conflict

**~That's What We Are Destined For ~**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own bleach and all its characters.**

**SUMMARY:** A cold-hearted Prince meets a beautiful warm-hearted girl. Their first encounters didn't go well but later on, she soon became his friend. What will happen when he discovered that she was the Princess of their neighboring Kingdom that he despises the most? As the story progresses, he finds himself falling in love to the Princess. How can he struggle between his feeling s for the Princess and his hatred? A tragic accident happened and changed the Princess' life. How will these changes affect everyone's life? How will their love story survived?

* * *

**PROLOGUE:** The Beginning of the Conflict

The Seretei Kingdom was once a peaceful kingdom with a warm hearted citizens. They were ruled by the Hitsugaya Family. Hitsugaya family always provides the people what they need the people of Seretei loves them. It's always snowed here and barely summer or rained... Meanwhile, their neighboring Kingdom, Rukongai Kingdom was also a peaceful kingdom. They were ruled by Hinamori Family. The Hinamori family was peace-loving. They despise fighting instead tries to resolve problems in a peaceful manner. They were also love by Rukongai citizens. Unlike Seretei Kingdom, it always summer and barely snowed or rained. The Hitsugaya family and Hinamori family have a strong bond because they've been friends for a long time now. But that bond was severed by an unexpected tragedy…

* * *

_ The king, Hitsugaya Ryuu, his wife, Hitsugaya Yuki , were aboard in an elegant barouche. They're going home now after they had gone from their travel from the other country. They were escorted by few knights that were riding on their horses._

_ "I wonder what our son was doing." Queen Yuki suddenly said as she looked up to her husband. Queen Yuki was a beautiful woman in 30s. She has a long brown hair that reaches her waist and bluish eyes. Meanwhile, King Ryuu was a tall and handsome man in has a spiky white hair and bluish-green eyes. He has a King Ryuu looked down to her wife and smiled._

_ "I bet he was doing well. Because he inherited his personality from you who is very gentle and kind." He replied as he kisses her wife's forehead._

_ "Thank you…" She replied and smiled. "And his good looks came from you." They both laughed. The guards noticed something rustling over the bushes. They commanded the driver of the barouche to stop from running. The King and the Queen was startled when the barouche stopped._

_ "What happened?" King Ryuu asked the driver of the barouche._

_ "I'm sorry your highness. I think there's something in our path." The driver replied. Then suddenly, someone come out on the bushes. He was wearing a black coat and pants and gloves. His face was covered by a black cloth. He has a sword on his waist._

_ "Who are you?" asked by one of the knights that guarded the King and the Queen. The man didn't said anything._

_ "You! Kill him!" the knight unsheathed his sword when he suddenly heard a scream. He looked at his back only to find the other knights lying on the ground. Dead. Then another one came on the view who was wearing the same attire like the other man._

_ "Go ahead to the palace as I fight this two! Save the King and the Queen! NOW!" The knight yelled at the frightened driver._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry. But you're not going anywhere." The man who came killed the other knights stabbed the driver._

_ "Aaaahhh!" The knight got down on his horse and charged at him._

_ "Ya know, yer too slow." The other man said as he stabbed him on the stomach. The knight fell down on the ground with his blood pouring down on unto the ground. The man who first appeared approached the barouche._

_ "Nice to meeting you again, King Ryuu, Queen Yuki…" The man said as he bowed._

_ "W-what do you want to us?" King Ryuu asked him angrily as he hugged his wife tightly._

_ "What we want to you? That's very simple. Your life." The man said coldly as he unsheathes his sword._

* * *

_ "When was Mother and Father gonna come? They should be here by now…" asked by the impatient young Prince, Hitsugaya Toushiro. He was an 8 years old boy with a spiky white hair and bluish-green eyes just like his father. The butler in 40s looked at him and smiled._

_ "Don't be impatient, Prince Toushiro… They're on their way now. They will be here soon enough." The butler replied. Toushiro sat down on the sofa and puffed his cheeks and then pouted._

_ "Okay…"_

_ "BAD NEWS!" A knight suddenly burst inside the room, panting and with a horrified look._

_ "What is it?" The butler asked as he and Toushiro looked at him confusingly._

"_T-The… The… King and the Queen…" _

"_What happened to King Ryuu and Queen Yuki?" the butler asked. He was praying that nothing bad happened to them._

"_They had b-been… killed." The butler as well as Toushiro were astounded upon hearing this. The young prince suddenly slumped down to the floor with his eyes widened._

"_Prince!" they both rushed to the young prince._

"_Prince, are you okay?" the butler asked. Toushiro suddenly raised his hands and grabbed the knight's collar._

"_You… You're kidding, right? My mother and Father aren't dead!" He yelled angrily. Then he stood up and run outside the room._

"_Prince Toushiro!"_

* * *

_Toushiro ran on the hallways to go to the Main hall. Once he reached the stairs down to the Main hall, he stopped. His eyes widened. He slowly got down to the long and wide stairs. Once he got dow, he slowly walked towards the two lying bodies covered by white cloth with a red stain. He got down on his knees and his shaking hands reached unto the cloth and pulled it to reveal the bodies. Once he pulled it away, he saw his father's pale face and then his mother's. He began to breathe heavily. _"_It can be…" He then burst out crying in front of his parents dead bodies. The butler approached the crying prince. He followed the prince when he ran outside. Then suddenly a knight approached him._

"_And also we found this." He handed over a certain white insignia to the butler. The butler looked at the insignia. His eyes widened._

"_This is…"_

"_Yes. It was the Hinamori Family's symbol." The knight said. There was a red phoenix symbol on the band. The Hinamori family's high ranked knights only wear that insignia. The young prince looked up to the insignia that was being held by the butler._

"_We found it on the same spot where the King and the Queen was lying lifeless." The knight continued._

"_That's impossible! The Hinamori Family has been a true friend of Hitsugaya family since the very beginning!" the butler protested._

"_But, it was there. What was that insignia doing there? Even if we don't want to believe it but that evidence was only pointing to the Hinamori Family!" the knight argued. Then the young prince suddenly stood up and went upstairs to his room. He locked himself there and slumped down to his large bed. He stared blankly on the ceiling._

* * *

_This is the day of the King's and Queen's funeral. All of the Seretei's citizens were mourning to their deaths. The young prince just remained silent during the funeral. After the funeral, Toushiro remained standing in his parent's grave. The butler forced him to go to the palace to rest but the young prince refused and said that leave him alone. The butler finally gave in and leave him be. He reached his hand on his pocket and took something out. It was the insignia that they found with his parents body. He took it secretly from the investigators. "Mother, Father… I promised I'll avenge you. I'll make sure that the Hinamori family will pay for betraying and killing you… I swear that on you, I'll kill them just like what they did to you…!" He gripped the insignia tightly and put it again inside his pockets. Then he turned around and walked away. This is the beginning of the conflict between the two kingdoms…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_Thanks_.**

* * *

_*A **barouche** was a fashionable type of horse-drawn carriage in the 19th century. Developed from the **calash** of the 18th century, it was a four-wheeled, shallow vehicle with two double seats inside, arranged vis-a-vis, so that the sitters on the front seat faced those on the back seat. It had a soft collapsible half-hood folding like a bellows over the back seat and a high outside box seat in front for the driver. The entire carriage was suspended on C springs. It was drawn by a pair of high-quality horses and was used principally for leisure driving in the summer. A light barouche was a **barouchet** or**barouchette**. A barouche-sociable was described as a cross between a barouche and a victoria._

* * *

_This is my 3rd fanfic. I decided to write it because I don't want to forget it. Hope you like it. This prologue was italicized because it was a flashback._

_I'll try to update it soon.  
_

_Hope you like it. -^_^-  
_

**_~m0m0-hImE_**


	2. CH1: After a Decade

**~That's What We Are Destined For~**

**CHAPTER 1:** After a Decade

It's been 10 years since the beginning of the conflict started. The strong bond that the two kingdoms had before had been severed because of that tragedy. That tragedy had caused big changes between the two kingdoms especially to the Seretei Kingdom. The Seretei Kingdom that was once a peaceful kingdom with a warm-hearted people was now in a deep misery. Since the late King and Queen died, they felt lost and felt like as if a strong pillar had crumpled down. The Kingdom was really down at that time. The councils of the kingdom had been holding meetings about what they should do now. They've decided that they need to find a new ruler for the sake of the Seretei Kingdom. The only problem is that, who will be the rightful one to be the king. They took a very long time to decide. But when they about to have an agreement, the young Prince barged in inside the council room and proclaimed his own self that he was the rightful one to be a king and not someone else. The council protested that he was too young to be the king of the kingdom. He should be at least 18 years old for him to be proclaimed as the next king. The prince said that no one will take over the throne except for him. The council was tired of arguing with him that's why they agreed with him. After the council had decided, he left.

The young Prince spent his whole time by studying and practicing his swordsmanship skills. After 10 years, he was known now in everywhere because of his intelligence and excellent skills in swordsmanship. He was known as the 'Genius Prince' or even the 'Cold-hearted Prince'. He really did become a cold-hearted when his father and mother were killed. Many people says that he really changed. He was not the sweet and kind little prince that they known before, and was a cold-hearted Prince now. Because of that, no one dare to mess up with him or even got closer to him. Even the council became frightened of his cold demeanor.

* * *

A sword was swung in all directions as if there was an invisible enemy around him. At this hour, Prince Toushiro was busy training himself on his training room. It was very wide for him to move freely. It was evident that he had been training for hours as his sweat trickled down on his face, neck and arms. He leapt on the air and swung his sword side by side as if there was an opponent. He landed on the floor panting. Then someone knocked on the door interrupting him for a moment.

"Who is it?" Toushiro asked not even looking on the door.

"It's me!" said the voice at the other side of the door.

"Come in." he said expressionless as he stood up. The door opened and revealed the tall woman in 20s with a blonde hair and blue eyes. Her large bosoms were very noticeable. She was Matsumoto Rangiku. She was the adoptive daughter of Hitsugaya family's butler.

"Captain!" Rangiku said in a cheery voice. Toushiro had been become the Captain Commander of the Seretei's army ever since he had master his swordsmanship skills.

"What do you want? And did I tell you that don't be so loud here especially when it's early in the morning?" Toushiro said harshly.

"It's not morning anymore. It's already afternoon, you know. You've been stuck yourself in this room since early in the morning, training yourself, making you unaware of your surroundings." She complained.

"Could you please tell me now what do you want? I had enough already with your crap." He said coldly as he glared at her. She sighed.

"I'm here to call you to eat already. You haven't eaten anything yet since earlier in the morning." She finally said.

"I'll come down later. If you don't have any business here, leave already." He said coldly as he turned his back at her.

"How rude, Captain. You shouldn't be rude on girls. You'll never get a girlfriend if you continued that cold demeanor of yours." Rangiku commented. Toushiro's eye twitched in frustration. He turned to her and glared at her.

"Could you please shut up once in a while? You're worsening my headache. And I don't need some advice especially from you about how I will treat people. And I don't need a girlfriend!" He yelled angrily.

"Meanie!" Rangiku pouted.

"Excuse me, Prince Toushiro." The butler suddenly came in and interrupted them before the Prince could do anything to Rangiku. "I'm sorry for interrupting. You're food is ready downstairs on the dining room."

"Okay, I'll come down. And please tell to that daughter of yours to stop bugging me and mind her own business." Toushiro said to the butler as he glares to Rangiku.

"Yes, Prince Toushiro. I'm very sorry about my daughter's behavior." The butler apologized as he bowed. "Let's go, Rangiku."

"Wait. W-What? It's not my behavior. It's–" Rangiku protested.

"Rangiku." His father, the butler, gave her a warning look. Rangiku comprehend to his father and turned to the Prince and bowed.

"I'm very sorry." She said and then left with her father.

"Rangiku… Didn't I tell you that to stop bugging the Prince?" the butler said as he and Rangiku walked on the long and wide hallways of the palace.

"I'm not. I'm just giving him some advice." Rangiku pouted.

"But Rangiku, please don't pissed him off. As your father, I beg you to stop bugging him." He said looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, I'll try. But I can't help because he's a cold-hearted jerk." Rangiku snorted.

"Rangiku! Watch your mouth! That's rude! He's still the prince!" the butler yelled at Rangiku.

"Yeah, yeah… I know." Rangiku replied.

"Only one yes is enough!" he yelled at her again.

"Yes, father…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the neighboring kingdom, the Rukongai Kingdom, there's not much changes happened on the kingdom. It's just that the people of Rukongai became sad about the current incidents. Meanwhile, Queen and King Hinamori felt depressed too because their long time friends were killed and not just that, the entire Seretei Kingdom and Hitsugaya family put the blame on them. The King and the Queen insisted to go to the Seretei kingdom during the funeral but the council of the Rukongai kingdom didn't let them. They kept on insisting that they will go for them to prove their selves that they'reinnocent and they're not the ones who were responsible about the murder. But the council was being stubborn as they are, said that at that time, the Seretei kingdom's people's hatred overpowered their hearts to listen to their sentiments. They would only end up being capture or the worst, being killed also. And the council said that they can't afford to lose the King and Queen of the Rukongai Kingdom. They also said that they should also think of what will their daughter say and think. The King and Queen didn't argued anymore since the council was right and they were also worried about their daughter. They didn't want their daughter's life to become miserable because of the conflict between the two kingdoms. They've decided that they would investigate this matter on their own.

"Good morning!" a dark raven haired girl that wears a blue dress greeted everyone on the dining room happily.

"Good morning, Princess Momo…" one of the maids that in her 20s and wore the red maid's uniform greeted her. Momo smiled and then looked around.

"Huh? Where are Mom and Dad?" Momo asked the maid.

"The King and Queen Hinamori said that they were sorry that they would not able to join you on breakfast because they have some important matters to be attended to, princess…" the maid replied.

"Mou… They should wake me up before they go…" Momo pouted. She turned to the chair on the right side of the table and sit there. She stared to the food before her in a while. She then turned to the maid and smiled.

"Can you please join me in my breakfast?" Momo asked.

"P-Princess… I-I can't d-do that." The maid stammered and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why not?" Momo said.

"Because we're not allowed to, Princess Momo" the maid replied.

"Then I allow you to eat with me." Momo said in a intimidating way.

"I'm sorry, princess. But I can't." the maid bowed in an apologizing manner.

"Please…" Momo insisted and looked on the maid with her cute puppy dog eyes. The maid blushed and started to become nervous upon seeing Momo's cuteness.

"I…I-I… Princess…" the maid didn't know what she would say. The maid finally gave in and let out a sigh of defeat. "As you wish, Princess…" Momo squealed in delight and gestured her to sit beside her. The maid slowly walked towards her and sits on the chair beside her.

"Thank you. Let's eat!" Momo said in a cheery voice.

After eating her breakfast, Momo went back to her room. Just like she always does, she was painting on her room. She continued to paint until she stopped and looked outside her window. After gazing outside the window, she sighed. _"I wish I can paint real sceneries again other than those in my imagination…" _She thought and sighed again. She turned her attention to her painting and stared at it for a while. Then an idea hit her. She grinned. _"I think I can fulfill that wish…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_Please review._**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

_Thanks for those who reviewed the prologue... I appreciate it. Please continue to read and review this my stories. Thanks a lot!_

_Next chapter: The Meeting ~ Momo and Toushiro will finally meet! How will they interact to each other? Hmmm,will be it good or bad? You'll find out next chapter!_

_As this story progresses, the situations will get complicated and interesting... So stay tuned.  
_

_Thanks! -^_^-  
_

**_~m0m0-hImE_**


	3. CH2: The Meeting

**~That's What We Are Destined For~**

**CHAPTER 2:** The Meeting

After he had eaten his food, he went back to his office upstairs to finish his paperworks. Ever since he became the captain commander, he was the one who take over all the paperworks. He rubbed his temples while signing the papers. It's been an hour since he started doing it. But even if he had Rangiku as his secretary, he can't make her work since she always gone in a bar on town and spends the rest of her day there.

"That idiotic woman… She's gone in the bar again…" Toushiro groaned and glanced at the clock on his table.

"I think I should take a break." With that said he stood up on his chair and went to his room to change.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rukongai kingdom, Kira walked down the hallways to go to the Head captain's office. While walking, he saw something outside. He looked over the window and gasped of what he saw. _"What? It's Princess Momo! She escaped the palace again! I should better tell this to Hisagi-san."_ He mentally said as he continued to walk like nothing happened. _"I should not have to act suspicious, or else Princess Momo will get caught __and __be punished."_

"_Yes! Success! I escaped from the palace that without them noticing…" _ Momo thought as she continued to run away from the palace. "_I think no one would know that it was me since I'm wearing this disguise." _She changed her princess clothes into red lace-up bodice and a plain white chemise underneath with a black skirt covering it. Her hair was not on its usual bun but instead, it was in a high ponytail.

"Hisagi-san!" the said person turned around and looked over the panting Kira.

"Oi, Kira. What happened?" Hisagi asked. Kira looked around to make sure that nobody's around.

"T-the… The Princess… escaped the palace a while ago." Kira finally said. Hisagi looked at him with widened eyes.

"WHAT? She ditched the Palace again?" Hisagi yelled.

"Hisagi-san don't be so loud!" Kira said in a low voice.

"That stupid Princess!" Hisagi said angrily. Kira, Renji , Hisagi and Momo were childhood friends. The four were very close to each other. The three of them had promised to themselves that they will protect her no matter what. Momo treats and respects them as her older brothers.

"Well, I heard the Princess… What's with her? Don't tell me she ditched the palace again?" Hisagi and Kira quickly turned around and saw Renji leaning on the wall.

"Renji! Don't sneak up like that again!" Hisagi said sounded annoyed.

"Huh? Why did I scare you?" Renji teased.

"Idiot! Don't just lean there on the wall! We should find the Princess before they got suspicious!" Hisagi yelled.

"Okay, okay… Kira, you stay here just in case they ask for the Princess." Renji instructed and then walks out with Hisagi.

* * *

"It's so nice to be here again..." Toushiro said as he walked on the bed of flowers around him. It's been his favorite place when he was little. When he wants to clear his mind or to be alone, he would just go here anytime. This place relaxes his mind, body and soul. This is where he can find peace. He sat on the bed of flowers beneath him and stared at the lake in front of him for a moment before he lay down. He gazed at the clouds that passed by for a moment and soon closed his eyes. _"Mother, Father…"_ this was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

"Wow…" Momo awed the scenery before her with her mouth slightly opened. "It's so beautiful here…" There was a lake sparkling like a diamond as the sunrays reflected on the water. The lake was surrounded by bed of different variety of flowers.

"I should find a perfect spot where can paint this beautiful scenery!" Momo said to herself with her eyes full of determination. She walked over the bed of flowers carefully as she continued to scan the area. She continued to walk until she tripped over on something.

"Ahhhhh!" Momo screamed and fall, landing on something that she tripped over with.

"T-That hurts…" Momo said but paused for a moment when she heard someone's voice.

"Ouch, what the hell is that?" said the voice that Momo heard. Momo glanced over beneath her and gasped at what she saw. Chocolate brown eyes locked with the turquoise ones for the first time. Momo and Toushiro stayed staring each other for awhile until Toushiro spoke.

"What are you staring at? Will you please get off of me? You're heavy!" Toushiro yelled at her. Momo gasped and blushed because of embarrassment. She quickly get up and fixed her dress.

"I-I'm sorry…" Momo apologized to him shyly. Toushiro get up also and dusted his shirt.

"Are you blind? Didn't you see that I'm resting?" Toushiro sounded annoyed.

"T-That's why I said I'm sorry.. I was just awestruck at the scenery…that's why…I didn't noticed you… " Momo replied as she looked down. "Plus, it's not my fault that you're resting with the bed of flowers almost covering you. She added in a very low voice.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Toushiro asked.

"No, I didn't say something. It must be your imagination." Momo said as she kneels down and picked up her things.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you know that this place was my _territory_?" Toushiro asked coldly.

"Well, I didn't see your name on it. Besides, who are you to say that it's your territory? Momo asked. Upon realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth by her hand and say 'sorry' in a very low voice. Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Toushiro asked. Momo began to panic. _"Oh no, what should I reply to him? I can't just say that I'm the princess of Hinamori Kingdom. Come on Momo, think of a reliable answer!" _Momo thought. Toushiro narrowed his eyes and was now getting impatient.

"I-I..I'm Momo…" Momo finally replied.

"Why are you stuttering?" Toushiro eyed her suspiciously. Momo panicked more.

"I… I'm just shy…" Momo squeaked out. _"I should leave now before he asked questions further more."_ She thought.

"I… I should leave now… My parents must be looking for me now… Bye." with that said, Momo bowed and dashed off quickly. _"What a weird woman.." _Toushiro thought as he just watched her leave and turned to leave also. When he was about to leave, something caught his eye. He picked it up from the ground. It's Momo's paintbrush. _"But she seems interesting…"_

_To be continued…._

* * *

**_Please review._**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

_Finally, I had updated the chapter 2. Hmm, I'm sorry if Momo's and Toushiro's meeting was short... But don't worry, there were more meetings in next chapters... How will their relationship go on? Let's find out on next chapters... So please stay tuned._

_Thank you for your support~! -^_^-_

**_~m0m0-hImE_**


	4. CH3: A Bird in a Cage

**~That's What We Are Destined For ~**

**Chapter 3:** A Bird in a Cage

Momo was walking on the woods for about an hour now. _"Mou… Am I lost? Oh God, someone save me…"_ Momo thought as she felt her tears welling up in her eyes. Her eyes widened when suddenly someone covered her mouth and blindfolded her eyes. She struggled against to her captors to break free. But it was no use. Her screams were muffled because of the cloth that covers her mouth. She continued to struggle as her captors carried her over their shoulders and began to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile in Seretei Kingdom, Toushiro had already went back home. He already changed his clothes also and went back to his office to resume his work. A knock on his office's door broke the silence on his office.

"Come in." Toushiro said lazily without looking to the door.

"Ah! Captain! You're back!" Rangiku said in a cheerful voice as she peeked over the door.

"What do you mean?" Toushiro asked as he still scribbling down to the papers over the table.

"I know you left the palace awhile ago! I saw you!" Rangiku said as she went inside the room and closed the door.

"So?" Toushiro said as he stopped from working and reached over the tea beside him and sip it.

"Ah! You meet with a cute girl secretly, didn't you~? Aww, Finally, Captain got a girlfriend~!" Rangiku said in a teasing tone. Upon hearing this, Toushiro spat the tea that he was drinking and glared at Rangiku.

"W-What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend nor meet with some girl!" Toushiro yelled angrily.

"Ah! I knew it! You did meet a girl! My intuition is right after all!" Rangiku squealed. "Oh, come on, Captain. By just looking by your expression, I know you did meet a girl. You're a bad a liar, Captain!"

"SHUT UP!" Toushiro yelled angrily. Then Rangiku walked beside the angry young Captain and nudge him to the side.

"Who is she?" She whispered in a teasing tone.

"Matsumoto…" Toushiro warned. "GET OUT!" Rangiku immediately run to the door.

"Ehehe, I remembered I still have some business to do. Bye bye, Captain~! Have a nice day!" Rangiku said as she exited and closed the door. Toushiro sighed.

"Damn that woman…" Toushiro said as he continued his work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rukongai Kingdom, Momo was putted down on the couch not too gently. Her captors removed her blindfold and the cloth that covers her mouth.

"Uwaa! What are you doing? Didn't you know how to treat a lady? Who—" Momo stopped from talking when she recognized who were her captors. "Hisagi-san! Abarai-kun! Kira-kun! W-What's the meaning of this?" An anime vein popped over Hisagi's head.

"That's my line! What the hell are you thinking? Escaping in the palace and wandering around the forest? Don't you even think about your safety?" Hisagi yelled angrily.

"A-Ah..Hisagi-san… Watch your mouth.. She's still the princess.." Kira said.

"Yeah, I know! And that's what I'm trying to say! She's a princess but she didn't think of a possible outcome that may happen when she escaped!" Hisagi snapped back.

"Hisagi-san… I'm sorry… I know you're just worried about me. It's just I want to see a different scenery to paint… I want..freedom… All these years, I've been confined here in the palace…" Momo said as she looked down with a sad look. Hisagi's eyes softened. He silently walked over to her and patted her hair.

"I know… I'm sorry too for yelling at you… But..if you're going to leave the palace, at least say it to us so that we can watch over you…" Hisagi said.

"Thank you, Hisagi-san…" Momo said and offered him her typical sweet smile. Hisagi blushed a bit to her cuteness and stood up and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, change your clothes now…" Hisagi said. Momo jumped off from the couch like a child.

"Okay!" She replied cheerfully and then left to go to her room.

"Geez, that princess… She always gets into my nerves…" Hisagi sighed as he put his hand above his head and brushed his hair.

"We can't blame her. She's right. She had been confined here in the palace for all these years… I know that it's for her safety… But I can't help but feel pity for her… For a kind and sweet person like her, she never deserves a life like a bird in a cage…" Renji said. Kira and Hisagi stared at him with amused look on their faces. "W-What's with that look?"

"Ah, up until now, I didn't know that you have those kinds of words…" Hisagi teased.

"What?" an anime vein popped over Renji's head.

"Yeah, I agree…I never noticed it as well.."Kira said with an agreement. Renji shot a glare to Kira.

"Not you too, Kira!"

* * *

Momo hummed while walking on the hallways. She turned her head to the side as she stared at the view outside on the mirror. _"I wonder what it feels like to have freedom…To be able to do whatever you want…" _She sighed.

"What are you so gloomy about, Princess? " Momo turned her head to her right side to see a tall browned haired man with eye glasses standing and smiling at her.

"Ah, good day, Captain Aizen!" Momo greeted.

"Good day too... How are you today, Princess?" Aizen greeted back and smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Momo replied cheerfully. Then Aizen noticed what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing, Princess?" Aizen asked. Momo was dumbfounded at the sudden question. _"Oh crap… I forgot that I haven't changed my clothes yet…"_ Momo said on her thoughts.

"Oh..w-well…" Momo began to panic inwardly. Then an idea hit her. "Y-You see, I was painting on my room awhile ago. I changed my clothes so that my dress won't get dirty. Then I decided to took a visit to Hisagi-san and the others! A-And now I'm going back to my room to get changed! That's it! Ehehe…"

"Oh, I see… You're right… So if you don't mind, what are you so gloomy about awhile ago, Princess?" Aizen asked. There's a silence until Momo broke it off.

"Captain Aizen…" Momo started as she stared at the view outside with sadness in her eyes. "What it feel like to be free? To do anything you want without…? I felt like..I'm no different from a bird in a cage…" She said the last sentence in a very low voice.

"Huh?" Aizen looked at her with a confused and surprised looked.

"It's nothing, Captain Aizen! Well, I'm going back now!" Momo smiled as she ran past at him. Aizen looked at the running princess.

_"Yes…You're right, Princess… The only difference is that..you're a bird in a cage with snakes surrounding you, waiting for the right time to take over you completely…_ Aizen smirked and turn around and walked away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

_ Finally, after a few months, I have updated this story! Ah sorry for the late update, anyway… The author was experiencing some problems..._

_ Also, please review my other stories.. It made me so happy whenever I receive your reviews.. It makes me fell more eager to write more…_

_ I really appreciate your support and reviews! Thank you so much! -^_^-_

**_~m0m0-hImE_**


	5. CH4: Just Like a Daffodil

**~That's What We Are Destined For ~**

**Chapter 4: **Just Like a Daffodil

A sound of light and gentle breathing can be heard around the familiar peach-colored room. The occupant of that room didn't seem to notice that it was morning already. Footsteps can be heard outside the room as it gets closer. A soft knock on the room's large wooden door broke the silence around the room. The occupant stirred a little but continued to sleep as if it doesn't heard anything. A few knocks soon followed but the sleeping occupant paid no heed. The knocks stopped but soon replaced by a loud yell that echoed inside the room.

"Princess, please wake up already!" a voice of a woman yelled just outside of the room. Momo stirred and groaned as she pulled the covers over her head before continuing her interrupted sleep.

"Princess, come on!" the woman yelled again when she didn't hear any respond from the princess inside the room. A sigh of defeat can be heard and then a soft click of the door's lock soon followed. The large wooden door opened, revealing a slim and youthful woman in 20s. She has long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. She had been the princess' personal maid for a long time now and were very good friends with each other. The King and Queen entrusted to her the well being of their one and only daughter especially whenever they're not around. She adjusted her eye glasses before approaching the bed. She took a deep breath and pulled the covers off the bed, startling the sleeping princess.

"Nanao-san! Mou!" Momo pouted as she tried to pull the covers back from Nanao's grasp.

"Hey, come on, sleepyhead princess, you need to get ready now for breakfast with your father and mother." Nanao said.

"Mou.. But I still want to sleep a little bit more.." Momo said she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. Nanao just sighed.

"For God's sake, please act more like a princess. You're already a beautiful, 18 year-old princess. You'll be taking your parents' position with your chosen husband as a new King and Queen in the near future. Please remember that." Nanao said.

"I know."

"Then take a bath and get dressed already, your Highness." Nanao said as she walked towards the large wardrobe and opened it. Momo let out one last yawn and got out from her large bed. She then walked towards her bathroom and took a bath.

After a few minutes, Momo stepped out of the bathroom wearing her peach-colored robe. She looked around only to find Nanao wasn't there anymore. She glanced towards her bed and saw her particular dress there. She smiled to herself, knowing that Nanao was the one who prepared it. She walked towards the bed and picked her dress, and started to get dressed.

* * *

"My daughter was taking too long…" said by the brown-haired woman that was on her 40s. Her long brown hair was braided down and she was wearing an elegant-looking purple dress with short puffed sleeves. She was the current Queen of Rukongai Kingdom, Hinamori Ayame. They were on their large dining room with a long and large table in front of them. She took her cup of coffee and sip.

"Knowing the princess, your Highness, she must be taking too long fixing herself especially her hair. She wants it neat-looking."Nanao said. The Queen looked at her with those soft and innocent-looking brown eyes, and smiled at her.  
"You really do know her, Nanao…" The Queen said as she let out a soft giggle. "She really act as a responsible lady now, unlike before, when she was still an 8 years old little girl. She used to play with Shuuhei, Izuru and Renji before. She always ran around the palace a lot with those boys chasing her."

"They're playing Hide-and-Seek?" Nanao asked. The Queen laughed and nodded.

"Yes. She always hides under the tables, beneath the curtains and even inside the horses' barn at the yard. We always found her with her hair in a mess and with some dirt on her dress. But now, she really had grown into a fine beautiful princess." The queen said.

"It's because you're the one who teach her a lot of things and made her a fine woman like you, your Highness." Nanao said.

"Hmm, thank you, Nanao." Queen Ayame said. At the same time, Momo came and entered the dining room. She was wearing a turquoise-colored dress with a white chemise. The turquoise-colored dress was adorned with several beads and a cut at the center on the front of the dress. The white chemise has its sleeves puffed at the top right of her shoulders. She had her long raven hair neatly pulled up into her usual bun.

"Good morning, Mom." Momo greeted as she approached her mother and kissed her on her right cheek. "Good morning, Dad." Momo did the same to her father.

"Good morning too, my dear." Queen Ayame greeted back with a smile as Momo sat on the chair across her mother.

"So, as Nanao had said, you took a little too long to wake up." King Ryusuke said. He was on his 40s, just like his wife. He was a raven-haired man, with a beard on his jaw. Momo blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"Umm…I-It's just…" Momo stuttered. King Ryusuke laughed.  
"Don't worry my daughter. I'm not mad or anything. After all, I'm the one who asked Nanao to do whatever methods she would like to use just to wake you up." The king stated and laughed. "Anyway, since you're here, let's have our breakfast. Nanao, please tell the maids to bring the foods here."  
"Right away, your Highness. Please excuse me." Nanao said as she bowed and went to the kitchen.

Right after they finished their breakfast, Momo went up to her room and grabbed her painting tools. She set up her painting tools in of her window. That was her favorite spot. She can always look over the scenery through her room's window. The serene view outside gave her a peace of mind at least. Once she finished setting up her tools, she sat down and carefully placed an apron before she started painting.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Seretei Kingdom's palace, Toushiro was busy doing the paper works at his office. Rangiku was busy reading a certain romance novel book while munching bread. She stopped reading and glanced at her captain.

"Hey, captain… Aren't you getting tired of doing all the paper works? It's so boring, you know…" Rangiku said as she gave him a bored look. Toushiro stopped writing and gave her a glare.

"You're one to talk. You're not even helping me to finish this." Toushiro snapped at her. Rangiku just pouted.

"You're so mean, captain. I don't like doing it because it was so boring." Rangiku replied.

"You have the nerve to say that to your captain and the prince of this kingdom, huh?" Toushiro said while giving her a deathly glare. _"Hmmp.. The grumpy and cocky prince of this kingdom if may I add…"_ Rangiku thought.

"Sheesh, captain… You're so grumpy." Rangiku pouted again.

"Just shut up." Toushiro huffed. He put down his pen on the table and raised his hands to rub his temples. Seriously, he had this headache so early in the morning and secretary isn't helping at all. She just worsened it. He cursed under his breath. _"Seriously, I need a break."_ Toushiro thought. He pushed his chair backwards and stood up. Rangiku looked at him curiously.

_"Oh no.. Did I annoy him that much? I'm so dead." _ Rangiku thought as she watch him walked towards her. _"Uh oh…"_ She began to panic while thinking of ways to escape from him. But when he walked past from her, he blinked a few times and sighed in relief. _"I'm safe…"_ Toushiro reached the door knob. Rangiku watched him stopped and turned to her.

"Matsumoto."

"Yes, captain?"

"Do all the paper works I had left while I'm take a break for awhile. I'm expecting you to finish it all before I come back or else you will really get your punishment. Do you understand?" Toushiro said as he gave her a glare again. Rangiku gulped and nodded as her response. After receiving her response, he opened the door and exited the door. Once she heard the soft click of the office's door, Rangiku let out a sigh of relief.

"Sheesh, Captain was so grumpy." Rangiku muttered as she plopped down on the couch she was sitting on.

* * *

A soft knocked of the door broke the silence on the room. Momo didn't even take glance towards the door. She just muttered a soft "come in". The door opened, revealing Nanao carrying a tray of foods.

"Princess, have some snacks." Nanao said as she closes the door. She went towards the small table beside the bed and carefully placed the tray there. She glanced at the busy princess and decided to approach her.

"Hmm… A daffodil, eh?" Nanao muttered as she peeked on the painting. "I wonder why you decided to paint a daffodil." Nanao asked.

"I just remembered when I read a certain book. I read about it and saw a certain painting of one of the famous artists attached to it. It was really beautiful though it was quite mysterious. Did you know that daffodil signifies _"Mystery"_ and _"Egoism"_ ?" Momo said as she adds final touches to her painting.

"You're really intelligent, Princess." Nanao complimented. Momo giggled.

"Not really but thanks. The books from the library help me a lot. I can able to learn a lot of things especially about the world outside of this Palace." Momo said with a hint of sadness at her voice. Nanao just looked at her sympathetically and placed a hand at her right shoulder to comfort her. _"It must be really hard for you, Princess… But it's for your own safety after all…"_ Nanao thought.

"Someday Princess… Someday… " Nanao muttered quietly. Silence engulfed them for awhile before Momo spoke.

"Hey, Nanao-san…" Momo called for her. Nanao looked at her questioningly as Momo turned to look at her and give her a smile. "I have an idea. Can you help me?"

* * *

"Yay! I'm here again!" Momo squealed happily as she twirled around the bed of flowers. She was now wearing a white chemise underneath the black lace-up bodice and a pink-colored skirt that reaches to her ankles. Her hair was tied up into high ponytail. She stopped and then looked at the beautiful sparkling waters of the lake before her. It was past 10 o'clock at that time and she can feel the extreme heat of the sun above her. The sun rays were reflected on water's surface of the lake making it to sparkle more. She took a glance around and spotted a spot beneath a huge tree that was not that far away from where she was standing now. She ran happily towards the tree and then looked back from the lake.

"It was sure relaxing here. Thanks to Nanao-san. She helped me to leave the palace even just for awhile." Momo said as she sat on the grassy ground. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"It feels so good to be free…" She said and then plopped down on the ground afterwards. _"It would not hurt if I take a nap for awhile…"_ She thought as she closes her eyes. It's not too long when she heard someone spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Momo snapped her eyes open in shock upon hearing a cold voice spoke. She quickly sat up and turned around to know who the owner of that voice was. She saw the person she just met yesterday. With his unusual white hair and turquoise eyes, no doubt that it was him.

"Hey." Momo shivered at the coldness of his voice. "I'm asking you… ..Here?" He asked her again as he gave her a glare. She composed herself before she spoke.

"I'm resting, can't you see?" Momo pouted. Toushiro just snorted.

"I can see that. I'm not stupid. I mean, why are you always coming here? I thought I made it clear yesterday that this place is my territory." Toushiro said as he gave her one of his famous cold glare.

"You're so mean. Everyone has their own free will to do anything they want to." Momo said.

"I don't care. I don't need you to tell that to me. So leave already, peasant girl." Toushiro replied back at her.

"W-Wha— peasant girl?" Momo stared at him disbelievingly. _"How rude! If he really only knew about my status… But then, I should kept my identity hidden since there were some people who wants to hurt me and my family, as my parents said." _Toushiro just raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"What? Just looking at your clothes, you're a peasant. Or else, you're just an impostor, peasant girl." Toushiro said as he sent her an inquiring look.

"Who are you calling impostor?" Momo yelled at him. _"The nerve of this guy! Seriously!" _Momo thought.

"I'm referring to you, stupid peasant girl." Toushiro said as he glared at her again.

"Don't call me stupid! And stop calling me peasant girl. I have a name, you cold jerk!" Momo snapped back as she stood up from sitting on the ground.

"Hmm, you're quite a feisty one, aren't you?" Toushiro said. Momo blinked and recalled what she just said. She gasped and put her hands on her mouth. _"Why did I say that such word? If Nanao-san would ever hear me, she'll scold me."_ Momo thought. She sighed and looked at the white-haired guy in front of her. Their gazes locked for a moment. Momo was melted as she gazed upon his turquoise-colored eyes. Those eyes were filled by different emotions. Sadness, coldness, anguish and revenge are what she identified. She was too caught gazing at his eyes that she didn't hear him calling her for several times now until he flicked her forehead, making her snapped back from reality.

"Oww! What was that for?" Momo asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"You were too busy looking at me that you didn't hear me calling you." Toushiro said. Momo flushed in embarrassment. _"Wh-Wha-What….? Ugh, arrogant jerk! He didn't need to make it sound like I'm ogling at him. Mou!"_ Momo thought.

"Mou… You don't need to make it sound like I was ogling at you.." Momo pouted.

"Well, aren't you?" Toushiro said as he smirked at her. Momo flushed even more.

"I-I'm not!"

"As you said, peasant girl." Toushiro shrugged.

"I said don't call me peasant girl! My name is Momo! Call me by my name properly!" Momo said. She clearly annoyed now.

"Momo? You're name is too girly." Toushiro commented as he looked at her with his expressionless face. "And don't yell at me. You don't know who I am." Toushiro added as he gave her a glare again.

"Well, it does suit me because I'm a girl. And I wouldn't yell at you in the first place if you don't keep on teasing and annoying me." Momo replied back.

"You were the one annoying me. You kept on coming here in my property, disturbing my peace and then yelling at me." Toushiro shot back at her. "You're such a nuisance." Momo can't take it anymore. She had enough.

"Hmmp, fine! I'll leave now." Momo said as she gathered her things and turned around and walked away slowly.

"Don't come back again, bedwetter Momo." Toushiro said. Momo stopped abruptly and jerked her head towards him.

"W-What did you say?" Momo snapped at him with a flushed face. Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"You're flush. Don't tell me I was right?" Toushiro asked. Momo flushed even more.

"N-Nooo! You're very wrong!" Momo yelled.

"Ohh, someone was being defensive." Toushiro teased.

"Wahhh, you're such an idiot! You're just like Hisagi-san, teasing me to no ends!" Momo wailed.

"You're so childish, bedwetter Momo." Toushiro glared at her once again. _"Okay, I had enough. I really had enough."_ Momo thought as she dropped her things on the ground and turned around, facing in his direction.

"What now? You want to fight?" Toushiro asked. Momo suddeny sprinted towards him and pounced at him making them fall on the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing, stupid bedwetter peasant girl?" Toushiro growled.

"You're too much! Idiot! Arrogant jerk! Rude boy! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Momo wailed as she childishly bonked and punched him. And that was when their childish quarrel begun. They fight like a cat and dog. They keep on rolling on the grassy ground and bonking each other childishly. Momo squeaked when Toushiro suddenly rolled her over, pinning her on the ground.

"Hey…" Toushiro said dangerously at her. "Your hits hurt, you know, stupid peasant girl." Momo got scared and kicked him on his side. Making him fell down on the ground. "OWWW!" Momo quickly got up and sprinted away from him.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Toushiro yelled angrily. Momo picked her things and ran away. She stopped abruptly and looked back at him.

"Neh, what's your name?" Momo asked all of sudden. Toushiro just glared at her.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Just answer me! I just want to know you name. Is that too much to ask?" Momo pouted.

"My name is Toushiro. Now I told you my name, leave already." Toushiro said as he stood up and swept away the dirt from his pants and coat.

"What a nice name."Momo smiled. "See you again, Shiro-chan!" Momo added as she grinned at him.

"What did you just call me?" Toushiro asked.

"Are you deaf? I said "See you again, .CHAN!" " Momo giggled and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you little—" Toushiro was about to run towards her but she already sprinted away. Toushiro sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Tch, very weird girl." Toushiro muttered under his breath. _"See you again, huh?"_ Toushiro thought. He didn't know but he felt rather kind of relieve upon hearing it. "Tch, what the hell am I thinking? I better go back now. Thanks to that weird girl, I had spent all of my rest time quarreling with her." Toushiro grumbled under his breath and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo was busy thinking the events just awhile ago as she made her way back to the palace. _"It's been awhile since I last engaged into quarrel with someone since Hisagi-san was promoted as a lieutenant. I can still remember his constant teasing and our childish quarrel. We quarreled like cat and dog."_ Momo giggled as she reminisced. _"Despite that, we're very close to each other, like siblings. Same with Abarai-kun and Kira-kun…" _ Momo smiled upon remembering them. _"Toushiro, huh..?...Shiro-chan…" _She laughed as she remembered the look in his face when she called him that. His expression was shocked and annoyed at the same time. Momo stopped from walking and laughed even harder. Once she stopped laughing, she begun to ponder about him. _"His turquoise eyes… Such a beautiful color… Though it was darkened by different emotions inside him… I can see it through his eyes… The pain… sadness… emptiness…coldness..anger…and mystery.. Hmm, now that I thought about it, he was very mysterious… Like the flower of daffodil…He's just like a daffodil… Yes, just like a daffodil…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_Thanks!_**

* * *

Yoshi! I finally updated! Yay! Well, it's the longest chapter I've ever written. It was composed of 3,258 words! Wew, I didn't know I can actually write that long.. Hehe  
Maybe it's my way of making up with you since I made you wait almost 11 months to update this story. I'm very sorry for my very very very late update.

Well, you see, things got rather more complicated than before… I had many projects to finish, some reviews to do for my 2 very important exams. Please wish me good luck. Thank you in advance.

Anyway, let's back to the story. Was it too much for their meeting? Well, it's not just that, there are more to come until they enter the stage called friendship…and something more intense afterwards. So please, stay tuned! Thank you!  
And thank you also, for the reviews for the last chapter. I deeply appreciated it.

_I may take too long to update again. But if you review more, maybe I'll reconsider. Hehe_

Once again, thank you very much! Take care always, minna-san! -^_^-

**_~m0m0-hImE_**


End file.
